


Vileza.

by GIANNIVERDUGO



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drugs, F/F, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIANNIVERDUGO/pseuds/GIANNIVERDUGO
Summary: "La belleza de la traición"Cuando Stiles descubre su verdadera identidad frente a un gran peligro, decide guardarlo para él mismo, sin saber que el gran lobo lo acechaba desde las profundidades del bosque.Un amor prohibido.Desdichado para quien lo poseía y peligroso para quien lo recibía.Una gran lucha entre la lealtad y la valentía, para pelear por lo que cada quien amaba y anhelaba.





	

Ya no conocía nada, ni mucho menos a nadie.

Ya no tenía nada por lo cual pelear. Había perdido todo y era el fin.

El olor a sangre en el aire, la pestilencia a animal rondaba en su nariz y la putrefacción andaba en cuatro patas. Todo sucedía a la vez, que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de mirar por donde había pasado recientemente. Los recuerdos llegaban como una avalancha y lo golpeaban casi tan fuerte como su oponente.

No había presente y el pasado se estaba yendo con el viento. Las almas que ahí residían, era sólo eso a partir de ése día, almas. Su madre, su padre, sus conocidos y amigos, estaban por desaparecer y su corta edad no le permitía hacer algo por ellos.

Luchó en busca de libertad, gritó por auxilio; sin embargo los aullidos apaciguaron estos y quedaron en el olvido. Ya no existía Lusssiers, ya no más. Sólo quedaban escombros que recordaban su antigua vida y atormentaban la nueva.

Juró ser quien protegiera a las almas en pena. Planearía _la huida_ , pero regresaría para cuidar de todos aquellos quienes dieron su vida para salvarlo todo y murieron. Regresaría para contemplar la venganza, para combatir a sus demonios… volvería para encontrar la manera de volver a sentirse en casa, aun cuando se encontraba solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta es mi primera historia con temática gay y Sterek. Así que espero guste. Dejen kudos y comentarios, se los agradecería mucho :)


End file.
